The Drunken Mistake
by NCIS-SVUgurl
Summary: Olivia never thought he would hurt her... even if he was drunk. E/O EVENTUALLY!
1. Chapter 1

The Drunken Mistake

Welcome all, to the new story. Depending on how everything goes, this could be one chapter, or 2, or 3.

Disclaimer- my heart breaks a little more everytime I'm reminded I don't own any part of SVU. This, right here, ISN'T HELPING!

WARNING- THIS FIC INCLUDES SWEARING! Elliot will say some things that might even make a sailor blush. But only in chapter 2.

Summary- Olivia never thought he would hurt her... even if he was drunk. E/O EVENTUALLY!

_These are Olivias thoughts._

**These are text messages/ phone calls.**

ON WITH THE STORY!

PROLOUGE

It had been a long week at the precinct. They had just solved an extremly difficult case, and everyone was frazzled.

"Three dead bodies, two of them being kids, and seven other rape victims. Seriously how can this scumbag live with himself?" Fin questioned aloud.

"I dunno, but at least now he can think about the limited possibilities while he's sitting in a jail cell." Munch replied.

"Alright guys, you did well this week. I know it's been rough. So tomorrow I want everyone in at 11. That means you better not get here before that time." He looked at Olivia and smiled slightly. "Go home get some rest."

"Yes!" Munch said aloud.

Elliot and Olivia both yawned and stretched almost simultaneously. Elliot was running on two days of no sleep. On top of that, Kathy had just left him, and he was due in divorce court that weekend for the custody decision. Olivia hadn't slept in three days, and she knew Elliot was a mess. She wanted to help, but didn't know how. The only thing she could tell him was to call her if he ever needed anything, even if it's 5 am. She had promised herself that no matter what, she would be there for him.

That's a promise Olivia knows she'll keep.

"You guys up for drinks tonight?" Munch asked everyone in the squadroom while they were beginning to pack up.

"Sure." Fin replied.

Elliot jumped at the opportunity to drown his sorrows in beer. "Hell yes!"

Olivia, still packing and not really paying attention, realized everyone was looking at her for her answer.

"Oh, uh, nah I think I'll skip tonight."

"You feel okay?" Fin asked with concern.

"Yeah just tired."

"Well no duh Liv you haven't slept in what- three days?" Munch commented.

"Three days? Liv how are you still functioning?" Elliot sarcastically said with a laugh. She flashed a smile so he would laugh a little longer.

Olivia didn't really care if he was making fun of her. It was making him laugh, and that's all that mattered.

"Oh the wonderful effects of coffee." She replied as if she was in a dream state and lifting up her coffee cup.

All four of them laughed as they walked out of the squadroom. Once they all got down to the first floor, they said their goodbyes to Olivia, and were on their way. Elliot loved how she was always there for him, but felt bad that he hadn't done much to repay her. He kept looking back until Olivia was out of site. All three guys took their cars to the bar, and Olivia walked home. She got to her apartment, and unlocked the door. She took the bag off that was barely hanging on her shoulder and threw it on the kitchen countertop, while yawning.

_Looks like I'll be home alone...not that that's new. Hmm what to do what to do_. Olivia was a little hungry, so she ordered a pizza and waited for the guy to get there. After he delivered the pizza she went and laid down on the couch, turning on the television and plugging in her phone into the charger nearby. She slipped her gun underneath the couch to the perfect position where if she needed it, she could get it, but whoever the intruder was couldn't see it, just in case. Olivia had taken one bite of her pizza before she pulled the sheet that was previously lieing on the couch, up to her chin, and letting sleep takeover.

Chapter One: The Rest of the Night

Olivia woke up to her phone going off. She ripped it off the charger and sat up, glancing down at the screen before answering.

**Fin** the screen flashed at her.

She flipped it open and tried to clear her dream wrapped voice.

"Fin?" Olivia's voice was still raspy, so she cleared it again.

"Hey Livv..." His voice was slightly slurred, which meant he was still at the bar. She glanced over at the clock 11:24 P.M. the black letters read. _What's wrong, they're never at the bar this late_. Knowing this immediately woke her up.

"Fin what's going on?" She worriedly asked while beginning to put her sneakers.

"Hey can you comme pick Els up he's a little overly drunk. Like dangerously drunk."

"I'll be there in five_." Elliot only needed two beers to get him the slightest bit zonked. I wonder how many he's had. God, please don't let him do anything stupid while he is there_.

Olivia grabbed her keys, phone, gun, and ran out the door not even worrying about grabbing a jacket. All she knew was she had to get Elliot out of there before he did anything dumb enough to get himself fired. She ran all the way to the bar, in hopes that someone was still there keeping an eye on him. She ripped open the door, and ran inside.

There, Elliot was standing in the middle of the room, while Fin and Munch tried to convince him to sit down and wait for Olivia. He was beginning to get mad at them, so she decided it was time to intervene. So, she calmly walked up to the trio.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Not really aimed at all three of them, just Elliot.

As soon as she spoke Elliot stopped yelling at Fin to get off his back and looked straight at Olivia.

"Oh my godsh Livias here!" Elliot said in extremely slurred words. She had never seen him more drunk in her whole life. "Guysh look how pwetty you are oh Livia!" He stumbled over and gave her a hug.

She could smell the aroma of alcohol wafting off of him. "Yes El honey I'm here to take you home." Olivia gently said trying to keep him calm while returning the hug. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yesh Livia! Where do you wanna go?" He said while simultaneously stumbling over to the barstool to get his coat and drop a 10 on the bar.

As they waited for him to return, John leaned over and asked Olivia, "How'd you do that? We've been trying for an hour to get him to go with one of us." _At least Munch wasn't drinking_. The thought made her smile. Elliot returned and walked out the door, Olivia holding his body steady as he limped out the door, bidding a very slurred "Byez guy!" farewell to the two others.

Olivia knew she was going to be driving, so while walking to the car she pig pocketed Elliot for the keys to the van. She clicked the unlock button, and pulled open the passenger door. She carefully dropped him onto the seat, buckled his seat belt, and shut the door behind her. Running over to her side, she slid the car in the ignition and started it up, gracefully pulling out of the parking lot in record time. She proceeded to take out her phone and call Maureen, thinking at least she would be up. The conversation was quick, and according to Maureen all of the kids, with the exception of Eli, were awake and awaiting their father's return.

The drive to his house was actually very amusing for Olivia. Every tree Elliot saw every bird that he could catch a glimpse of in the darkness of midnight excited him. She took the long way to his house,

"Oh my goshes Livs where wez goin?" Elliot slowly slurred.

"El, I'm going to take you home and you're going to sleep. Does that sound fun?"

"Aw," he said his voice filled with disappointment.

"What El? What's wrong?"

"Youz shaid take me homez wish means you're gonna leave!" He replied trying not to pout.

"Well yeah Elliot, I need to get back to my house." Olivia explained.

"Ugh! Pwease stay the nights with me Livvy! Pwease don leave me! I'z tired of being alone!"

Olivia knew this wasn't the side of Elliot she was supposed to see. _He's wanted me to stay the night with him? No, it must be some other side of him that isn't true, just the alcohol talking._

"Okay El, I'll stay." She replied trying to keep him happy. Little did she know; the happiness wouldn't last long.

**A/N: Dear all, sorry this chapter didn't have much action. There will be better stuff in the second chapter, I PROMISE, and that is if you want me to continue. I really just wanted to upload this to show you the plot line and things. Sorry also for making an author's note at the end of the story, I hate when I have to do it because it just makes the story look junky.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews:)

I SWEAR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!

Also, I'm sorry but I think I forgot to mention that Olivia fell asleep with her badge on!

R&R FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT THE NEXT DAY :DDDDD also it would make me very happyJ

Disclaimer- ME NO OWN SVU.

WARNING- THIS FIC INCLUDES SWEARING! Elliot will say some things that might even make a sailor blush.

_Olivia's thoughts._

**Text messages/ phone calls.**

And... BEGIN!

Chapter 2: The Downside of Alcohol

It was only about five minutes after the trees and birds got boring that Olivia knew what was going on. The alcohol was settling in his system, and he was getting irritable. Elliot began to talk about how much he wanted to kill the evil guys and just put a bullet through their heads. She tried as best she could to change the subject, but he would just get angrier at he no matter what she said. The only thing she could do was sit and listen.

As the drive went on the more pissed Elliot got. Not really aimed at anything, just everything in general. His job, the perps, his parents, his life. As they began to enter his neighborhood, he thought of one thing really set him off. He brought up Kathy, and Olivia didn't know what to say.

"Godz she'sh sucha whore!" He yelled as he slammed his hands on the dash in front of him. "Shesh doesn't deserve to live! She thinksh shesh so much betta than everyone else; that she can just go around and do whatever the hell she wantsh!"

Olivia couldn't do much of anything else but agree. She didn't want him flipping out on her, and she knew he didn't mean it and wouldn't remember it. She just wanted to keep them both had pulled up in the driveway and turned off the car, tucking the keys in her pocket. She opened her door, and leaped out, running over to help Elliot out.

That was a horrible move.

Olivia opened his door and reached over his lap to unbuckle him.

"Oliviaz! Ger off me! I don't needsh YOUR help! I never do! " He screamed and tried to push her as Olivia helped him to the door, each word slightly killing her. Her badge started pushing into her side the more he fought. _He doesn't mean it! He doesn't mean it!_ She used her spare key, shoved open the door, and went inside. They both entered the house and she left Elliot at the doorway.

"Olivzia!" Elliot tried to yell.

She ran through the kitchen and dining room into the living room to find Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie sitting on the couch staring at her and Eli lying asleep in one of his cribs. Elliot began screaming.

"Olivzia! I HATE you! You ares SO stupidz!" She shook her head and cleared her throat. She ran over to Maureen and the others.

"Guys you need to do me a big favor. Things might get a bit hectic here and I don't want you to get hurt. I need all of you to go upstairs," She paused as she noticed Lizzie beginning to tear up, and she took her hand. "And go in Eli's room. Don't come out until I come up. Your dad is just a little drunk, I can handle him." Elliot began to make is way to the living room.

"Olivzia you bitch! What's your problem?" He yelled as they heard him stumble into the dining room table.

"Go." Olivia whispered to the kids as she picked up Eli and passed him to Maureen, pushing herself to not tear up. They all just sat there, stunned at their father's behavior. "Go!" She said a little more sternly, and she watched them run up the stairs. She made her way into the dining room, where Elliot was. He continued to say things that he should never say, even if he was drunk out of his mind.

"Olivzia! I hate you! Youz never shoulda have been born! You were a rape baby youz slut!" he said while swaying.

"Elliot calm down!" She thought this would be enough, but she was wrong.

Way wrong, it set him off even more.

He ran towards her, catching her by surprise, and shoved her into the wall. She began to slide onto the floor, and all Olivia heard was the back of her head cracking. Everything began to spin, but she had to calm him down. She stood up and pushed Elliot into the kitchen.

"ELLIOT! STOP IT!" She yelled at him, trying to snap him out of it. "Wake up! You're drunk! Snap out of it!" She had aimed to slap his face, but ended up just gracing his arm.

"Iz hates you! Youz ruined everythingz in my life you bitch! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He proceeded with shoving her into the island in the kitchen, and the few glasses that were on it fell of and shattered everywhere. He ran up to slap her, and the world was spinning so much that she missed his arm to block it, and she felt the burning sensation on her face. She lost her balance and fell to the floor, along with her left hand being pushed into some of the shards of glass, and she let out a yelp of pain. _God please make him stop! PLEASE! _Elliot finally began to calm down though, and slammed his hands on the island. The room tilting more than ever, Olivia stood up and looked at him, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

Elliot was ghostly white, and Olivia had only seconds to react before he began to tumble to the floor. She caught him just before his shoulders hit the floor. She carefully hauled him down the hall, watching to be sure none of the glass got into him, and into his bedroom and plopped him on the bed. She took of his jacket, removed his tie, and took off his shoes before throwing half the blanket over him, giving him a small kiss on the forehead, and heading for the door.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked back at him and quietly whispered, "Goodnight El, I love you. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She wiped off her tears before running up the stairs to check on the kids. Olivia knew she couldn't let them see her breaking down.

She flew up the stairs, feeling something warm drop across the back of her neck, and trying to stop the bleeding in her hand. She ripped open the hallway closet and took an old rag out, wrapping it around her hand. She then practically busted down Eli's bedroom door to find it pitch black, and empty. She flipped on the light to get a better view. _Oh my god they didn't run away! _She was about to go check the other bedrooms when she heard a small whimper from the closet and a deathly quiet "Shh"

Olivia gently took her shaking hand and slowly put it on the knob.

"Guys? It's me," Olivia whispered to the door, while opening it.

She slowly pulled open the door and looked down at the floor, seeing four very scared pairs of eyes, and Eli being cradled in Maureen's arms.

"Oh thank God." Olivia heaved, falling to her knees while Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie jumped, wrapping their arms around her.

"Is dad going to be okay?" Lizzie asked as her voice broke, and they backed away from the hug.

"He's going to be, you guys have done so well tonight. I'm so proud of you. But you have to do me another favor, and this is a huge one. You cannot tell anyone what happened down there, okay? Elliot could lose his job, and maybe even you guys." The kids heard a small plink as they looked down at the carpet, seeing a red dot, and tracing it back up Olivia's neck; also taking notice of her hand wrapped in the old rag.

"Oh my god Liv, are you okay?" Dickie was the first to ask.

"Crap," Olivia whispered under her breath, her left hand with the rag already covered in blood flying to the back of her head to apply pressure. She winced at her force.

"Did," Dickie's voice slightly cracked as well when he noticed tears welling up in Kathleen and Maureen's eyes, and Lizzie's already streaming down her face. "Did dad- do that- to you?"

She looked at them with a sad look. "You guys can't tell him about this either, even if he doesn't remember." She gave them one final hug. "I'm sorry for having to ask you to lie like this, but he can't remember tonight. Ever. I need to go to the hospital," Her stomach dropping fifty feet as she said the last four words, _Go to the hospital. God I hate hospitals. _"If he wakes up call me, if anything goes wrong, call me. I will be back soon. Stay out of the kitchen. Don't answer the door." She grabbed Kathleen's hand, which was now shaking. "Be strong. Everything'll be okay in the end. I promise. But just know if you guys ever need me, for whatever reason, you can always call me."

Olivia slowly stood up, wincing as she put more pressure on the back of her head.

"Dad doesn't mean it you know right? Mom's just been driving him crazy, with the court date coming up and everything." Dickie said still trying to stay strong while helping the girls stand up.

As she began walking out, she turned around one last time, to see that they were all standing up. "I'll be back." She said her voice breaking. She ran downstairs and out of the house, hoping they wouldn't notice the lifeless tears running down her face.

Olivia decided to take the van to the hospital, considering she didn't have a car at the time. She drove somewhat slowly, considering her vision was going in and out of focus. Upon arriving to the hospital, which was unnaturally dead. She parked the van and ripped out the keys, running full sprint into the front doors the blood soaked rag barely doing any good now, the whole back of her shirt was drenched. The automatic doors opened and she began walking to the front desk.

The receptionist must of saw her badge because immediately she began calling for a doctor, right before she ran out to her.

"Ma'am do you need help?"

"Yeah, uh the back of my head and there's glass in my hand."

The doctor came out immediately and took her back into a room. The whole thing took about an hour and a half, considering her hand needed the glass removed, stitches and bandaging, and the back of her head required stitches.

"Olivia I am going to have to ask you to fill out some paperwork, that way we can set up an appointment later next week to get the stitches removed and to check on the healing process. You only need to fill out the first page though."

She nodded in agreement. She filled it out while the nurse finished up with the stitches in her head. It was a simple form; name, address, phone number, work phone, and signature.

"Can I leave now?" Olivia asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, but I'd like for someone to drive you home. Should I call someone for you?" The doctor said with a smile.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I'll just take a cab, that's how I got here." She lied through her teeth. Eager to get out of there, she jumped up and practically ran out of the hospital.

As she got closer and closer to the neighborhood, her mind went elsewhere. To the bad areas, and she began to worry. _What if he woke up and hurt the kids? What if the kids tell him what happened? What if they stepped on the glass?_ And the more Olivia worried, the faster she drove down the darkened street. It was now 2:30 A.M. _Please God, please let all the kids have gone to bed by now. _She began thinking about all the fighting, wondered what her face looked like. As the car pulled into the driveway, she pulled down the visor to look in the mirror, and the horror struck her. There was a slightly bluish tint on the left side of her face, and she slowly lifted up the gauze wrapped hand and gently grazed over it. The memory burned into her mind forever.

"_I hate you! You ruined everything in my life you bitch!" SLAP! _

A stray tear fell down her face, and she made no attempt to wipe it.

As Olivia felt the tear begin to dry up, she turned off the van. She walked up the side walkway and unlocked the door using her spare key again. The first thing she thought was to go check on the kids. She flew through the house and quietly up the stairs, turning on the dim hall light, and into each bedroom. She started with Eli.

Olivia slowly opened the door and walked over to the crib, seeing a sleeping baby she kissed the tip of her fingers and touched his little hand. She walked over to Maureen's temporary bed to find her sleeping calmly. She walked out, heading over to Kathleen's bedroom next. Quietly opening the door, and she walked in. The teenager slept calmly in her bed, her hair tied up in a bun, not even bothering with the covers. Olivia pulled the blanket that was lying recklessly on the foot of the bed, and put it up over her shoulders. She walked out, shutting the door behind her. The same thing happened with Dickie. Finally she went to Lizzie's bedroom just before hearing a slight cry, almost a whimper. Olivia carefully opened the door, and walked over to the youngest girl's bed. She glanced over to her face, seeing that it was slightly pink and there were tears running down it.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" Olivia asked gently, but the teen didn't move, just continued to cry.

She was crying in her sleep.

As the fact hit her, she began to try and calm her without waking her up. "Shh, shh. I'm here honey." Olivia slowly purred, wiping away her tears and brushing her forehead, pushing stray hair out of the way.

And just like that, she stopped.

Olivia sat there for about another five minutes carefully stroking her head with her good hand. She got up and left, ever so quietly. She turned off the hall light and walked downstairs. Going through the dining room, another memory struck her and she looked at the wall. There were a couple of red dots on it from where the impact was. She ran in the kitchen, almost forgetting about the glass. Ever so slowly she walked around it, got a rag, and put some water and dish soap on it. She walked back using the same route she used to get there, and cleaned up the blood. Next, she went back to the kitchen to clean up the shattered remains. She got a dust pan and a small hand broom the she found in the closet and began to sweep it up.

The only thing Olivia could think about while cleaning up that glass was how it was like her. It was shattered, beyond repair. Like her heart. She knew work tomorrow would be crazy. _I know this sounds horrible God, but PLEASE let there be a case tomorrow. PLEASE! It could be something like a custody battle or something that way I don't have to look or talk directly to Elliot._ As she was pouring the second batch of glass into a grocery bag, she felt someone watching her, and she looked up.

There Lizzie was standing, and she began to speak, "Here Liv, let me help you." She said as she began to walk towards her.

Olivia had to act quickly, "Thanks Liz but I need you to stay back. I don't want you to step in any of this." She said as she dumped the last bit of glass in the bag. "Besides, I'm done anyway." She dumped the bag on the counter and stood up, looking over at her, and Lizzie was beginning to get glassy eyed. "Lizzie, sweetie what wrong?" She asked.

Lizzie stood there for a moment, just looking at Olivia's bandaged hand. Her bottom lip began to quiver, and she could no longer hold it in anymore. "PLEASE DON'T STOP BEING PARTNERS WITH OUT DAD!" She cried as she ran over and tackled a hug around Olivia, still bawling her eyes out. "PLEASE DON'T! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! IF YOU LEAVE WE'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! YOU'RE THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS HIM SANE!"

Olivia just stood there with her arms wrapped around her. Had she heard her correctly? _You're the only thing that keeps him sane. _The words played over and over again, and she let her cry into her shirt. When the tears began to slow, Lizzie started to pull away from Olivia. She knelt down so she was head to head with her.

"Honey, I'm not going to stop being partners with him. I'll always be here." Olivia said trying to keep herself from breaking down.

Lizzie sniffled. "You won't? But what about-" She pointed to Olivia's hand and looked at her cheek.

Olivia took a got a tissue from the box and held it in her hand, just before saying, "I would NEVER even dream of not being there for him and you guys." and then handing the tissue to her.

Lizzie smiled slightly and blew her nose.

"Now, why don't I take you back up to bed?" Lizzie nodded in agreement and threw the tissue away, and the bag of glass. Olivia walked her upstairs and waited by her bedside until she fell asleep. She walked back downstairs, turned off the dining room and kitchen lights, and walked back to the master bedroom. She creaked to door open and peered in, to find a sleeping Elliot still lying in the position she had left him. She shut the door, and realized she was shaking. _Not really shaking, more like trembling._ She couldn't believe the thoughts of that evenings events.

She walked home that morning, it being 4 A.M. by the time she got there. As she flopped onto her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about the fighting. She had never seen Elliot that mad at her, that mad ever. _Oh god work- that's going to be a nightmare._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews they make me happy :D

I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO BE UPDATED. THAT STUPID THING CALLED LIFE GOT IN THE WAY OF ME WRITING. ALSO SORRY THIS CHAP IS VERY SHORT! I WANTED TO UPDATE TO LET YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!

Disclaimer- I don't own SVU, its characters, or anything. Please Dick Wolf give them to me?

_Olivia's thoughts_

**Text messages/ phone calls**

Chapter 3: Before Elliot Arrives

Olivia lied in bed for hours, but no matter how hard she tried, the thought's flooded back to her. She didn't want them to, she wanted to sleep and not worry that Elliot would ever do such a thing to her again. She knew for a fact he wouldn't. Hopefully he won't remember either.

But they still never left her mind, and the tears still flew freely.

She glanced over at the clock only to find out that it was 7 in the morning. _I'm not going to get any sleep am I? No Olivia of course not._ So she got up, took a quick shower, and looked in the mirror at her body. She had a tank top on and a pair of baggy shorts that she had thrown on after she got out of the shower. Her upper arms had bruises, and so did her back from the fight. The one thing that shocked her the most was her face. There was a giant red and bluish spot that covered her whole cheek, obviously from the slap. _Did he really hit me THAT hard? _She fought the tears that pushed to drop at any given second. _God why am I so weak? I can't even protect myself! _Olivia spent a good 45 minutes carefully applying make-up to cover it up as well as she could. She made up her mind to tell everyone that she had just fallen down the stairs the night before. That still really didn't explain her even more sunken in eyes, but it would have to do.

Finally 8:30 rolled on in, and Olivia was dressed and ready to head out for the day. She decided to walk, that way she could waste even more time getting to the precinct. She tugged her bag over her shoulder and started to make her way out. She made the choice to stop and get a coffee, not that it was much of a difficult decision. Man she was tired.

Olivia left the Café, the piping hot warmth of the morning coffee warming her hands, and arrived at the precinct at a late 9 A.M. Well, late for her that is. She plopped onto her desk chair and dropped the bag that was barely hanging on her tired shoulder to the floor. At that point Olivia could've cared less about Cragen being mad at her for being in early. She had to get her mind off life. While getting unpacked, Olivia noticed a few files on her desk. _Thank God for files, that will keep me busy for the time being._ She began writing, getting through the first with simple ease. The second one came along however, and Olivia began to find it harder and harder to concentrate. Tapping the pen, typing meaningless words on the computer, biting the pen, back to attempting to write, all with the same results.

Nothing. Olivia was back to working on the files, just thinking of what she could have done differently last night to have changed the results._ If I would of went with them, this wouldn't have happened. If I would of not let Elliot go last night this wouldn't of happened. If I had gotten there sooner this wouldn't of happened. _Every single time the inner fighting led back to her. _It's my entire fault. _She kept on blaming herself.

All of a sudden there was a small drop of water on her paper. Then another, and another. It was then she realized what was going on.

She was beginning to crying again.

Olivia wanted herself to stop, but the harder she pushed the harder they fell. It wasn't until she heard the elevator ding that she actually stopped and wiped her face as fast as she could. 9:30 A.M. the clock read. _Who is here? No one is supposed to be here until at least 11! Captains orders! Wait what am I saying, I was here before anyone else. _Olivia pushed her left hand under the desk hiding the bandages, and bent over a certain way where whoever it was couldn't see the left side of her face, and finally she concentrated hard enough she pulled off the look that she was working this whole time.

The footsteps towards her desk got louder and louder until he spoke.

"What in the world are YOU doing here?" The deep sarcastic voice asked, in his voice you could tell he was smiling, and she jumped at the sound. _Oh cap, go away! Don't sit here and patronize me for an hour about being here early!_

"Couldn't sleep," Olivia whispered in a shaky voice. _KEEP IT TOGETHER HE'S GOING TO BOTHER YOU IF YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO BREAK DOWN ANY SECOND!_

"Okay Liv," Cragen said sternly but calmly, while setting his ag on the floor and kneeling on one knee so he could get a better look of her face. "Now what's really wrong?"

She pushed her hand that was still under the desk closer to her stomach and sighed. "Nothin."

He put his hand on her back and began rubbing in small circles. She jumped. "Olivia what's wrong? I've never seen you so jumpy before. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yes," She lied through her teeth, and little did she know that he saw how bad her eyes were. "I told you nothing's wrong." She heaved another sigh.

"Alright then," Cragen removed his hand. "You know where my office is. Let me know anytime if you need anything."

"Okay." Olivia replied with a small fake smile. _He's just being protective, but I can handle this myself. Elliot won't even remember… I hope._

The next hour flew by, and soon people began arriving. Munch came first, and then Fin. Olivia still didn't move her hand from the strategic location, but her neck started cramping up. She sat normally for all but ten seconds before Munch brought it up.

"Liv?" He said worriedness sprinkled in his voice. Munch stood up and walked over to her desk. Fin stood up and followed.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied not looking up from her desk.

"What happened to your face baby girl?" Fin said, stealing what Munch was going to say.

Olivia took her left hand out of her lap and traced the spot that Elliot had hit, wincing when she put a little too much pressure on it.

"Oh my God Olivia, who did that to you?" Munch retorted with. She gasped when she found out what she had done, and quickly shoved her hand back in her lap

"Uh nothing guys." Olivia tried to sound as convincing as she could, but it didn't work out. _Why can't I keep it together?_

"Uhh Liv," Munch came back sounding exactly like her. "Your hand is wrapped in gauze, you have a bruise on your cheek, and you look dead. Are those stitches on the back of your head?" He began fiddling with her hair and getting a closer look.

She softly tapped Munch's hand to get him to stop. "Oh gee thanks I sure feel beautiful now." Olivia looked up at the two detectives who were like brothers to her; and started to slightly smile, because honestly she didn't know that she could think of such a witty comeback.

"Liv quit joking around. Whose ass do I have to kick?" said Fin.

"No one's Fin! I just fell down the stairs last night that's all," Her voice cracked and she looked down at her paperwork. "I'm tired because I was at the hospital most of the night. Calm down." Her eyes started to slightly well up, and she did her best to blink away the tears. _Don't break down in front of them! Don't! You're stronger than that! _

"Okay then." Fin tapped Munch slightly on the shoulder, giving him the look that said "She'll talk when she's ready", and they walked back to their desks, starting up on their paperwork. Olivia was silently praising God for getting them off her back. This was her problem; they shouldn't have to worry about her. She can take care of herself.

They all worked on their separate files and reports until Olivia heard a ding at 10:31. She turned around to see someone walking out of the elevator. Fear was rising up within her, and her stomach started to get upset.

Elliot was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews J

UGH SORRY STUPID LIFE I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME THE STORY WILL BE E/O I PROMISE! I DON'T LIE ABOUT E/O! SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR CRAPPY ENDING IM WORKING ON SO MANY OTHER THINGS RIGHT NOW, A NEW STORY, A LETTER, IT'S JUST CRAZINESS ALLOVER. I HAVE ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D

Disclaimer- *Fills in some witty comeback for how I don't own SVU or its characters*

GINORMO THANKS TO BensonStabler for the rooftop scene borrowingJ Look up her story Until He Didn't, she is a new writer and she is awesome!

_Olivia's thoughts_

**We are going to switch it up! These are ****ELLIOTS THOUGHTS****.**

Chapter 4: The Belief of "Nothing is Wrong"

Olivia whipped herself around to face her desk, looking down a file that she had just finished but needed to be put back into the folder, and started to organize it. It was very difficult though, based on how hard she was shaking. _Why am I shaking? He won't hurt you Olivia, and you know it. _But no matter how much she told herself that, the tingling feeling was on the side of her face, the stitches on the back of her head started to hurt, and on top of that she was forming a massive headache. After Elliot put his coat up, he walked over to his desk, his jacket accidentally brushing against her in the process.

Olivia jumped.

She tilted her head so her hair would cover her cheek, she wouldn't make eye contact with him, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Fin and Munch were looking at her with concern written all over their faces.

"Jeez Liv, jumpy much?" Elliot said with a small smile, and in her mind all she heard was glass shattering. He sat down and popped a few Advil's, for the headache from his hangover. Shewent back to her paperwork, trying with all her might to stop shaking. It was only about ten minutes into his arrival that Elliot was already done with his paperwork; Olivia had been done for a while, but she keeps re-reading everything to be sure it's perfect, and to keep herself busy. Elliot leaned back in his chair and sighed, watching her work. **Hm, she hasn't looked up or said anything to me today. Is she mad about last night? Oh I need to tell her thanks for getting me home and getting the kids to bed. From what the kids told me, it was an easy night. Too bad I don't remember it. Maybe that's what she is mad about.**

Elliot opened his mouth to talk to her, but Captain Cragen stuck his head out of his office, and everyone except Olivia looked up at him.

"No new cases guys." He said solemnly.

"Yeah buddy!" Fin randomly said aloud once he was sure the Captain was back in his office.

Elliot leaned back in his chair and joked with Fin about last night's football game for a few minutes, and went back to his starring game on Olivia. She still didn't make eye contact, she can't, and she couldn't. His steady gaze slowly freaked her out more and more. _He won't do anything stupid Olivia god get ahold of yourself! You're a cop! You're not supposed to be afraid of anything, let alone your partner and best- _she stopped herself there. Were they still friends? How much of last night did he remember? The questions slowly began pushing in on her more and more, and every sound was louder. Munches sipping on his coffee, Fin tapping his pen, the clock ticking, and Elliot's stare; all amplified. Her headache was still ringing in her ears, and a wave of nausea crashed over her. Olivia started shaking even more and decided enough was enough. _I have to get out of here._ She abruptly stood up and shoved her hand next to her side while crossing her elbow over it to conceal the gauze, and practically ran out of the squadroom. _Where am I going to go? The roof! _At the time it seemed like a good idea.

Olivia ran up the stairs that led to the roof and shoved open the door with full force. She was immediately blinded by the bright sun, and she shielded her eyes. The door slammed behind her, and she ran over to the side, tears free falling down her face. She leant over the edge of the roof of the precinct just breathing in as much air as she could. She knew she was only avoiding the inevitable. She would obviously have to face Elliot at some point. They were partners, she couldn't hide forever. _Maybe I'll ask for a new partner. Oh my god I wonder if the kids told him! Shit! I told them not to right? Ugh 4 days without sleep is torture. I can't remember! _Her conversation with herself was cut short as she heard the door to the roof open. Olivia didn't turn around, she just quickly wiped her tears and pushed her hair on her face, before shoving her left hand into her baggy jeans pocket. She felt trapped. She was on the roof and he was up there with her. There was no escaping the conversation that had to come next, and she knew that. But all she could do was remember his words; the shoving, the fighting, it was all like a horror movie on eternal repeat. On a loop in her mind, and in her heart.

"Liv?" As sweet as his light words were they didn't have much effect on her.

She swallowed hard and fought tears. "Yes?"

"Thanks. And what's wrong?" He replied as he walked up and stood next to her.

"For what? And Nothing." She was trembling now, the only difference was now she could blame it on the wind.

"For last night," Elliot replied almost shocked. He turned his whole body to face her and noticed her shaking. He took off his jacket, revealing a white muscle tee, and went to drape it over her shoulders.

Olivia jumped two feet backwards, so that she was full on facing him, her eyes wide with fear. She took her hand out of her pocket, and the wind blew her hair back. She was now closer to the door that led down to the squadroom than he was.

"What exactly did they tell you?" She cautiously questioned.

"Oh my god Liv what happened to you?" Elliot almost yelled as he took a step toward her. **Whoever did this is going to die! Oh my god is that a bruise on her face? Yeah, they're going to get a bullet through their skull for sure. No one hurts my Liv! **

"You didn't answer my question." Olivia replied taking a step back and trying to push back the tears that were so eager to fall. She wanted to run into his arms. She wanted for him to comfort her, she wanted him to tell her that it would be better, she wanted him to tell her that what happened would never happen again. _But how can he when I won't let him get near me? _

"Not much, just that I was drunk out of my mind, you dropped me off at home, got the kids to bed, and left. Isn't that what happened?" He came back with.

"Um," Olivia blinked multiple times and looked at the ground. "Y- yeah, that's what happened… Look El um, I- I got to get back to work." She stammered, and with that she turned around, pulled open the door, and ran back down to the squadroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for you know that thing you all do called reviewing :)

Life. Life. LiFe. What more can one person say? Sorry this took so long, life got in the way and also I'm working on two other stories, a couple youtube videos, and on top of that I hate to say it- but I was losing my inspiration to write this. BUT I FIXED THAT :D

I AM VERY SORRY THAT ON FANFICTION IT DOSEN'T INDENT ALL OF THE PARAGRAPHS! I type it like that but I disappears when I post itL

Disclaimer- Hey check out chapter one, two, three, AND four. There's the sad truth.

ON. WITH. THE. STORY!

Chapter 5: So the Truth Comes Out

"Olivia. Liv!" Elliot yelled at his partner, but she was gone, and he was alone on the roof. He breathed in and out and cursed a couple of times under his breath, but nothing other than that. He decided that no good was going to come from staying up on the roof, so he soon followed Olivia's tracks back down into the squadroom.

Elliot strode into the bull pen and saw everyone working, and as soon as he sat down Cragen stuck his head out of his office again.

"Alright guys, it looks like there's not going to be any cases for the rest of the day. Go home." He calmly said.

"Yes!" Munch said aloud.

"But hey- keep your cell phones on you!" The captain came back with.

Everyone began packing up taking their time, except Olivia, who threw her phone in her bag, picked it up, and practically ran out of the precinct.

"What's wrong with her?" Munch inquired while putting files into his desk.

"Seriously El what the hell did you say to her?" Fin came back with.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He responded.

With that, they all headed home.

E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O

Elliot pulled into the driveway to find Maureen's car still there, which meant she hadn't gone back to school yet. Little did he know that the children had something planned for him. He got out of the car, and began to head inside. He pushed the key into the lock and turned the handle. As he opened the door however, he was immediately greeted by the warm smell of chicken. It wafted up to his nose and he breathed in as much of it as he could. The house hadn't smelled that good in so long. Elliot left his shoes by the door and wandered further into the house.

"Kids? I'm home!" He yelled into the house.

"Hey dad!" Lizzie said to him while sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Hey." Maureen ran up to him as he tried to walk to the kitchen. "Nuh uh huh. We are making you dinner tonight." She said with a small smile to her father.

"Aw guys that's so sweet." Honestly Maureen wasn't trying to be all that loving, she just didn't want herself or anyone else to spill anything to her dad about last night, and they didn't know how much he remebered- and how much he knew.

"Well it will be ready soon so get to the table." She glanced over at Lizzie and gave her a small nod. That was the signal they had come up with earlier so that way they could all have their meeting. Lizzie got up and gathered her brother and Kathleen into the kitchen, quickly followed by Maureen. They all huddled in a circle in the middle of the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Lizzie questioned aloud.

"Seriously?" Kathleen agreed.

"Okay guys we don't know how much dad knows. Whether he remembered, Olivia told him, or he somehow found out makes all the difference. I say we play it cool until he brings it up." Maureen put the thought out.

"Sounds good to me." Dickie agreed.

The kids served their dad dinner, and it was seemingly quiet. Just the usual how was school and other stuff like that; until towards the end of dinner when the question finally popped up.

"So guys I know you told me what happened last night this morning, but I need you to tell me one more time. Liv was acting very weird today and was all beat up. I need to know exactly what happened, minute by minute." Elliot said, looking very stern, but his eyes were begging for the truth.

"We told you dad," Dickie started.

"Yeah you came home, Liv helped you in bed, and then got everyone else to bed. Nothing more." Maureen finished Dickie's statement, with only one fatal flaw. She looked down and to the left, and her dad knew her all to well.

"And that's a lie." Elliot responded.

Maureen breathed in and sighed.

"Look guys you won't get in trouble, but I need to know what happened. I'm missing a huge chunk of time. I need to know if I need to be concerned about Olivia's safety." Elliot looked around at all the kids and they were all looking down at the table, not saying a word. That's when it hit Elliot, and it hit him like a ton of bricks. After a few more moments of silence he finally spoke up. "She asked you to lie to me didn't she?"

They all looked up at their dad, their father with pleading eyes. Pleading to not make them go on talking about it and to drop it. They didn't want to lie to him, but they couldn't blow Olivia's cover like that either. They were stuck in the middle- with no escape route.

The silence only grew thicker in the room. Finally Maureen spoke up.

"We can't tell you dad, we want to we really do, but Olivia told us not to. It's not that she doesn't want you to know it's just that she feels like last night was her fault." Maureen slowly said.

"Maureen don't tell me that we had-" Elliot stopped himself hoping that she would catch his drift.

"No! No of course not, but you'll wish you did instead of what actually happened." Maureen said her voice growing sadder by the second.

"How bad?" He questioned.

Maureen didn't look up from the space she was staring at on the table. "All those bandages she had on? That bruise on her face? The stitches on the back of her head?" At the end of the sentence she looked up at him.

"I did that?" The usually strong father had tears in his eyes now, and his voice cracked.

Maureen went on to tell him about the whole evening. How Olivia made sure that they were safe, came back to check on them, and it was all for him. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and during all of this his mind was still off thinking about her. His lovely Liv. **What have I done for her in the past month? Nothing, nothing at all. I haven't even thanked her for being at the court house on the day me and Kathy finally signed the divorce papers. All she's done is be a great partner to me, and looked cute all in the process- wait what am I saying? Did I just call my partner and best friend cute? Damn right best friend, I've shattered her faith in me. I hope I can fix it. **On that final thought, he told the kids that he had to go. They questioned where he was going and told him not to go to Olivia's apartment. They didn't want to get in trouble either way.

"Guys you won't get in trouble, thanks you for telling me what really happened." He gave them all a hug and told them thanks for dinner, and ran out the door to his car.

E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O

Elliot took the long route to her apartment, trying to think of the many ways to apologize. While all the endless possibilities flooded his thoughts he pulled over at a coffee shop and bought two cups. **Should I pick up pizza? No she's probably already eaten dinner. How do I bring it up? God Elliot you're an ass. She's been through hell and back with you and what do you do? Send her to the emergency room! What a great friend you are. **As he pulled into the parking lot in front of the apartment complex he started to doubt himself.

"What if she doesn't even want to see me?" He questioned aloud. **No, I'm going to apologize. I'm going to make this right if it kills me. I can't lose her as my friend. I love her to much. Wait- did I just say I love? Yeah. Yeah I did. But I don't care. It's true. I love my partner and my best friend Olivia Benson. Liv. My Liv. **He walked up the steps with the piping hot coffees in his hand, and just as a man that lived their opened the door.

"Oh here you go." The elderly man said to him holding it.

"Thanks." Elliot replied giving him a genuine smile. He slowly walked up the steps to her floor.

And all too soon, was he outside of apartment 4D, staring at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! HEY! HEY! PUT THE GUNS DOWN! YEAH YOU TOO WITH THE SWORD! PUT THE WEAPONS DOOOOWWWWNNNN! JEEZ! I am very sorry you guys for the late post, it's been forever, but I am officially a freshman in high school and I have lost track of time! And a new story and a couple one-shots in the making! Anyway, enjoy this, E/O FOREVER AND ALWAYS! IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT FORGIVE ME! I will not give up on this story if you don't give up on meJ**

Chapter 6: We'll be okay

Elliot slowly took hold of the situation in his mind.** I went crazy and beat her, my partner… Oh my god,** -he thought as he looked down at the two cups he was holding in his one hand, a talent he had learned after years of coffee holding-** and I actually believe coffee will fix this? I must be out of my mind. I have to say it though. If she won't forgive me that's fine, but I have to try. I love you Liv, more than you would ever care to know. **He slowly knocked on the door and waited for a response.

E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O

Inside the apartment Olivia was sitting on the couch in the darkness of her living room, letting the tears fall freely. That's how it had been all evening. She didn't even really care anymore. As soon as she got home she dropped all of her stuff by the door, sat on the couch, and started crying. Olivia knew it was pointless, but it seemed therapeutic. The events from the past few days had hit her, she had already been aware of them, but sitting alone in a dark desolate apartment made her have a new perspective on it all. It wasn't for the better, but it was a new light. All she wanted was to talk to Elliot, but how could she after it all? She just stared at the wall and wished she could take it all back, and as soon as she made that wish—

Olivia heard that steady and soft knock on her door, and she quickly whisked the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. She stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled over to the door. She looked through the peep-hole in the door and saw Elliot standing their motionlessly, and she wondered what he was doing there. She left the chain lock on, and flipped the dead bolt. Slowly she pulled open the door as far is it would allow her to and stood there; the little sliver of light hitting the left side of her face in a way that he couldn't see the bruise.

"Elliot? What're you doing here?" Her voice was so small in his ears. "Did we get called in? My phone didn't ring."

Elliot was a tad shocked that she hadn't opened the door all the way, and also at how puffy her eyes were.

"Oh, um, no." He started to wonder what he was actually doing here. "I just thought I'd bring you some coffee and we could talk."

He watched her face intensely, looking for some ray of reaction. His beautiful partner just stared at the floor. "Okay, about what?" Olivia said trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"About anything you want to sweetie." And as soon as it slipped Elliot's mouth, his eyes got wide and he blushed a little. **Did I SERIOUSLY just call her sweetie? **

In turn, Olivia almost smiled. Almost. Elliot in return of course noticed, for that split second that he called her sweetie the lifeless eyes before him had a shimmer, a gleam of hope, a sliver of his Olivia, the natural one. The one that he could belch out the loudest burp ever and she would laugh; she always tried to tell him to stop it, but she always carried on the laughing fit. The laugh that made his day, and it wasn't there.

"Elliot come on, you and I both know you didn't just randomly come here to talk." Olivia said calmly blinking back the tears.

"Eh, you're right," **I have to say something that will get her to sit down with me in her apartment. "**But I miss you." There, it was out. He was officially in uncharted territories. He watched her ponder what he said for a few seconds. Of course this caught her attention, and Olivia closed the door and flipped the chain lock off pulling open the whole door, but turning back and walking further into the blackened apartment before Elliot could see her face. He slowly followed her in gently shutting the door behind him, rendering them both in the darkness.

As soon as the door was safely shut, he walked down the small aisle that led into the living room. He glanced in and took in the sight of Olivia standing there in front of the window, looking out, but from the glare he could tell that she wasn't watching anything. The way her beautiful brown orbs glazed over, hurt, trying to push back the tears. **Damn her stubbornness.** He slowly kept walking into the room.

"Liv?" He said quietly, not wanting to scare her.

"Yes?" She asked her voice cracking. She swore in her mind, she can't break down now. Not in front of him, but her thoughts kept racing back to that night. The night everything changed. She thought they could fix it. How could they though when he doesn't even recollect what happened? What if he does it again tonight? She thought to herself. But she didn't make any attempt to move.

"You okay?" **Dang it Elliot you just ruined this whole conversation! She's going to say fine, and that'll be the end of it. Then she will make you leave! You just blew it!** Stupid little voice in his head, but it was true.

Sure enough- "I'm fine, you?" Olivia responded eyes and body still glued to the street.

He slowly walked back to the side wall where the light switch is. He flipped it, and she still stood there, like a statue on its perch, never moving. As his eyes adjusted to the now illuminated room, he slowly began to walk back into the middle.

"No you're not. Liv look at me." Elliot said firmly. He didn't know where it came from- he just blurted it out. There was a slight hint of almost- what was it- desperateness? He didn't know and at that point he didn't care, he just wanted his Livia back in his arms.

She slowly turned her body around, forcing a small smile onto her face. Her head remained at that slight tilt towards the floor, and her eyes never darted through the same spot on the ground. She stopped right at the point where he still couldn't see the right side of her face.

The look on her face broke- no shattered- Elliot's heart. And no doubt did he know that he caused it. He caused all this pain. He knew that she believed if she put a smile on her face and said she was fine, that she could and would avoid everything. No explanations, and no questions asked, but Elliot has known her for over a decade now, he knows her too well.

He slowly walked over to the couch, setting his coffee on the table and refusing to put hers down. She still stood in the same spot.

"Liv, come sit down." **I have to invite her to sit down? In her own home? **She obeyed his orders and crept over to the couch slowly sitting down as far away on the love seat as she could away from him. She flipped her hair over her cheek so he still wouldn't be able to see it.

"We need to talk, don't we?" Olivia quietly asked, staring at the coffee table, slightly rocking back and forth.

"Yes, honey, yes."

**GAH SORRYYYYYY authors note at the bottom. I hate when I do this. Poor Olivia. But please please please please pleasseeeeee review if you want to see the conversation up next :D and also cause it makes me really happy:) I will try and get it done as soon as possible! Its gonna be a good one:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER- ME NO OWN. END OF STORY.**

**You rejects better like this, I typed 98% of it on my iPod during resource! Lol enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT- I want to put a picture in your head at the start of this chapter. They are both sitting on the couch. Olivia is sitting on the far right closest to the window on the edge of the couch. At her side of the couch there is an end table that sticks out in front just a little bit. She is sitting completely forward, and her hair is cascading over her cheek, the side with the bruise. Elliot's body is twisted so his knees and body are facing hers. Okay, did I paint it well? I hope so :)**

**P.S. The song is wayyyyyy better if you listen to it when you read it:)**

**FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT: THANK U SO MUCH TO THE ANONYMOUS AMANDA, YOURE SECOND REVIEW TOTALLY MADE MY DAY. AND THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE FOR STICKING WITH ME:)**

**Okay, I'm done. Enjoy:)**

_Olivias thoughts_

**Elliots thoughts**

Chapter 7: Dedications on the Radio

Elliot slowly put the coffee that he was holding in his hand and set it in her hands, wrapping her fingers around it. She jumped at the sudden contact. Olivia brought the warm coffee up to her lips and took a sip, and sat the steaming cup onto the coffee table.

"Thanks." She said meekly.

"No problem." He replied in a whisper. "Liv, please look at me."

She reluctantly turned her body to face his, still not looking into his eyes.

She reluctantly looked up, and into those piercing blue eyes. Immediately she saw the anger from the night before, and had this strange uneasy feeling. Elliot raised his hand up to put it on her knee, but she slid even further to the edge of the love seat before he could. She had this wild look in her eyes, and the sudden movement flipped her hair back over her shoulder. The large bruise that she tried to cover was now showing, a deep purple hue. Elliot just sat there in shock at how fragile she had become.

"Liv..." he whispered, and he made the same mistake again. His wandering hand came up to gently grace her cheek, but Olivia said otherwise. He must of had an angry expression on his face because as he went to touch it, she jumped up, but tripped over the side of the couch, tumbling backward and slammig the back of her head on the edge of the side table.

"Olivia!" he yelled as he vainly tried to grab her arm before she stumbled backward. He heard the crack as her head hit the side table.

He bent down on his knees and looked into her eyes as they slowly opened, still partially glazed and completely unaware of what had happened. She looked up into his eyes, and with a realization of what happened, felt the heat slightly rise up in her face. There was something else; it was odd on the ground. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but her eyesight began clouding, big black blotches covering her sight.

Elliot gasped, and that's when Olivia knew. She slightly twisted her neck to the left and heard a squishing noise on the ground.

Her stitches had ripped open.

She quickly jolted sitting upright, and covered her hand over the back of her head. The quick movement made her so dizzy, but she had to get out. She began to tear up at the pain.

"We need to get you to the hospital." he said holding her arm and steading her slight sway. She flipped her arm out of his grip and grabbed the couch to help pull her up. She eventually got up, but not without Elliot protesting and demanding she sit down. She had lost a decent amount of blood at that point and her vision started to cloud.

_I need to get to the bathroom I need to get to the bathroom I need to get to the bathroom_ she repeated in her head over and over. So in order to accomplish her task she stumbled to bathroom and slammed the door, locking it for extra precaution.

Elliot was still standing in the living room, almost numb to what she was doing. He eventually snapped out of it though, and ran to the door. He was too late, she had locked herself in.

"Honey please open the door, we need to get you help!" he pleaded with her through the door.

"Elliot, go. I'm fine okay?"

"No Liv I'm not leaving. At least, not without you. Come on just let me take you to he hospital, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night." He said while grabbing a wash cloth from the linen closet across the halls.

Olivia took a couple seconds to deliberate it, and hesitantly opened the door. She walked out, and Elliot slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, placing the cloth over the wound. Her head slowly drew back, so that it was almost on his shoulder. She glanced up into his eyes, just to the point that she was reassured he wouldn't try anything, and he was perfectly fine. They both slowly walked out, Elliot guiding Olivia the whole time.

E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O

When they got to the hospital, they were quickly helped. It went through with ease, and not to mention Elliot sat by Olivia the whole time, holding her hand so she could squeeze if it started to hurt.

The doctor finished up in record time. "Now, Miss Benson, you need to be way more careful, and it probably wouldn't hurt to not go to work tomorrow." He paused, and noticed the anxiousness in his patient's eyes. He had worked on her before, and knew how she didn't like hospitals. "Let me go get the release forms and you can leave." And with that, he left them alone.

Funny thing was, Elliot still didn't let go of her hand.

God El I'm not two... She smirked at the thought, and of course Elliot noticed.

That was the first time he'd seen her smile in days. "What's so funny?"

Olivia noticed it too; he had that sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle that made her heart sing. At that exact moment in time, nothing mattered. It was complete bliss.

She all too soon realized she was gazing into his eyes, and withdrew her hand. Flustered she stammered out the simple phrase. "Um, nothing. Just- thinking."

Luck seemed to be on Olivia's side at that moment, because as Elliot opened his mouth, the doctor walked in. He handed Olivia the forms, and as she was signing, Elliot excused himself and walked outside. Before he left he told her he would meet her up in the waiting room once she was done.

It was only about five minutes until Olivia was ready to leave. When she walked out into the waiting room, she saw him standing there by the door, on his phone. She knew it was bad, but she had to see if what Elliot said was true. Did Kathy really leave him?

"Okay… mhm… thanks so much, this will mean the world. I love you." And with that he shut the phone. _They're still together. _

Her heart and stomach dropped twenty floors.

Elliot finally turned around to Olivia.

"Oh hey, sorry didn't think you would be out that quick."

"Me either." She quietly muttered back.

Something was wrong, and he knew it; but unfortunately Olivia was the girl that was "Fine". No matter what. She could have easily been stabbed in the gut and she would still be "Fine".

Elliot thought it better not to ask, and slowly led her to the car. She slid in with ease, and he started up the car. The clock flashed that it was 10:00 already.

"Wow it's getting late." Olivia said flatly.

"Yeah."

**Please, please, please Kathleen pull through for me. Please.** Mindlessly he turned on the radio, to 105.6, the radio station that it was supposed to play on. As he turned it on, "T.G.I.F" was just going off, and the song "God Bless the Broken Road" came on. **Yes, first part of the plan complete.** _Wow, how ironic is this? _Olivia thought to herself, staring out the window. Neither of them looked at each other the whole time. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it certainly wasn't the normal comfortable silence the two detectives usually fall into.

As the song ended, they were about 7 minutes away from Olivia's apartment, and to Elliot's perfected planning, the DJ said it.

"That was "God Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts, and now we bring you to "Sorry" by Buckcherry. This has a dedication from Elliot to Olivia. Enjoy." **Yes! Thank you so much Kathleen, I owe you big!** For the first time the whole car ride, he glanced over at his beautiful brown-eyed partner, who was staring at the radio with large, anime eyes.

And the lyrics started playing-

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I cant take it back._

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_This time I think, I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I cant take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

As the last part of the song was playing, they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Elliot turned to face his partner, his best friend, the girl who always looks sad but claims she's fine; the girl who always has time to listen to you vent and is willing to give her opinion to help you in any way that she can; the girl who cares about helping everyone but herself.

_Oh yeah_

_Sorry _

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know, I cant take it back_

Her round brown orbs are looking into his now.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby, the way you make my world go round_

Elliot slowly cups her cheek, afraid of what happened before still haunting his memory, but she lets him this time. And as the last lyrics of the song play-

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

"I'm sorry." He whispers perfectly in tune with the song, and he began tearing up. Then he leans inward, and she follows his action, until suddenly there lips crash together.

It's perfect.

Nothing can ever be perfect, but where they were right now was damn close.

Olivia pulled away suddenly, knowing very well both of their faces would be red.

"Thanks for the ride El." She muttered, and hopped out of the car, nearly sprinting up the sidewalk.

**LE GASP! DID I REALLY JUST END IT THERE? Yes. Yes I did. Reviews are welcomed, they help me write so review so I can prove to my mom that this is way more important than doing nothing in computer apps please and thankies :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY IF IT SEEM A LIL OOC. This actually DOES contain (cough cough a lot) of conversation and why Olivia is acting so distraught around Elliot. Of course our lovely blue eyed detective won't let his love get away from him! PSH what kinda world do u thinkz weez livin' in? *said like hip whippersnapper*. Word. SHOULD THIS BE THE END? I'm thinking I'll make it the end.. but if you guys want an epilogue I'll see what I can do.**

**Elliot's thoughts**

**It's short, I'm sorry.**

**ENJOY:)**

Chapter 8: Confessions of the Heart

This time, he wasn't going to let her get away.

This time, he was paying attention to every move she made.

This time, he was going to find out why she kept pulling away.

This time, it's the end. He will tell her how he feels, no matter the consequences.

As Elliot heard the simple words "Thank you" fall from her mouth, he knew her next move, and as she slammed her door shut, he threw his open. He won't let her fall again. He chased her all the way up the stairs to the front of the building.

"Olivia wait!" He shouted at her as he caught up.

"What El, what?" She whispered as she slowed down to a stop, and turned around.

He finally caught up to her. "Please, please just let me come in. Five minutes that's all, I swear on my life then if you want me to leave then be my guest you can kick me out yourself. Please." He all but begged her.

Olivia gave him a slow nod and led him into the apartment complex, not looking at him the whole way up. Eventually they made it to her floor, and she shoved in her key in the lock and opened the door, falling back into the dark room. She kicked off her shoes and left them by the door. Olivia walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. He followed and they lapsed into silence.

She breathed in and sighed. "Well, you want something to drink?" she asked turning to the fridge.

He was tempted to say a beer would be nice. "You got any water bottles?"

She grabbed two out and threw one at him. Passing him, she walked into the couch in the living room. Plopping down on the couch, she drew her knees up to her chest.

He sat down on the couch next to her, once again in this familiar spot. The whole time Elliot's thoughts were elsewhere. **How can I make her understand? How can I make her see? How can I make her realize, how much she means to me?**

He glanced over at her, she had put on a fake smile. The usual I'm-fine-even-though-the-world-is-crashing-down-around-me smile.

"So, was the song your idea?" Olivia pondered, trying to calm down.

"Uh, partially. I got a little help on the song title."

"I liked it." She responded.

"I meant it." He came back with.

"I know-" Olivia whispered, trying not to get choked up.

"No Liv, I don't think you do know." He was partially yelling at her. "I am so sorry for what I did. I know I hurt you and now I'm trying to fix it. Why do you keep turning away? Why don't you give me a chance to defend my actions? I know they were inexcusable but come on work with me here! Please, you know basically my whole life story-"

He was now standing up, her eyes following him the whole time as he started pacing. "-yet I know barely anything of yours. Why is that? Why can't you trust me enough to hold on to your secrets and not let go? Why can't I be the shoulder you cry on? Why are you always "fine" Olivia? I know that you'd like everyone to believe you're so strong, but no one buys it. There is only so much one person can take before cracking. Why can't you just let it all out and talk to me? Why do you act so numb towards me?"

Olivia could feel the anger building up inside her, and she knew she was about to explode. So, with as much level-headedness as she could muster, she stood up to respond.

"Are you really insensitive or are you just playing stupid? Cause you're there wondering why I can't seem to look, why I'm keeping distance from you. Elliot, in case you haven't noticed, we work in special victims. By now you should know the cycle of abuse in a relationship." **No. no this can't be happening. No this isn't an abusive relationship.** "Tension-building, the violence, and then the apologies, and it's never ending. Elliot, everything in my heart is saying to remain friends with you. Why? Because-"

She might as well just say it now. There's no going back. "Because- I love you, simple as that, but at the same time my mind is saying get the heck out. You know better than to remain in this situation. You want to know why I never put my arms around you when you put yours around me? Because my hands are so shaky that I'm scared if I even touch you my whole body will start shaking, or tense up. Elliot you know more about me than you truly give yourself credit for. You know that sometimes it's easier for me to pretend rather than face my feelings. Sometimes it's easier for me to try to make it alone rather than risk getting hurt again. Sometimes it's easier to be numb towards certain people so I don't let them get too close. Sometimes I'm scared, but when I act numb towards you, it doesn't mean I don't care, it means I care too much. It's killing me because I love you El. You want to know why I held all of this in for so long? Because I'm so in insanely in love with you that I would just kill myself for ruining anything that you and I have already by letting it all out.."

And on those last three words that came out of Olivia's mouth, he ran around the coffee table and hugged her. The perfect embrace, and her body melted and molded into his.

"I'm sorry." Olivia gasped out, ten seconds into the amazing hug. Elliot pulled back.

"What in the world do you have to be sorry for?" he pulled out of the hug, but cupped his warm hands around her face.

"For- being weak. I should of just talked to you in the first place." Elliot lightly chuckled, more sighing at the statement.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh my Liv, the truth is I could slit your throat and with your one last gasping breath you would apologize for bleeding on my shirt."

She smiled a genuine smile at the comment. She sat down on the couch and he followed her move.

"So what now?" she thought aloud.

"All I know is I love you Olivia, and don't you ever forget it." Elliot said glancing over at her.

"But-" she began to protest, but decided against it.

"But what?"

She was quit for a few seconds. "Kathy-"

"What about her?"

"I kind of, overheard part of the conversation at the hospital." She quietly said.

Another soft laugh fell from his lips. "I was talking to Kathleen. She helped me arrange the song thing."

"Oh. Well that makes sense." Olivia piped in immediately after he finished his sentence.

"Yeah." He murmured.

They feel into a silence until Elliot kicked off his shoes and turned the television on ABC family. The end of _Titanic_ was playing, and up next was _Dirty Dancing. _Olivia watched him with questioning eyes as he adjusted the volume, and the pillows on the couch. As he began to recline he put his arms around her waist and pulled over to him, so that her back was lying in his lap.

But he didn't remove his arms as she got situated.

"I'll never let you go Liv, and don't you ever forget it. I love you." He said as he reached down and passionately kissed her on the lips.

As the two broke, Olivia whispered "I love you too." into his ear. It was enough to send shivers down his spine.

They fell asleep there that night. In that same position, Elliot's arms never releasing his Olivia. He would never hurt her like that again. They would get into fights yes, all couples do, but he would never hurt her like this again. They both finally got what they had wanted all these years.

They were both finally happy.


End file.
